Great Expectations
by Kid9535
Summary: Summary: Satoshi get's moved to a new room. Preseries Age 7. I hope this isn't too wordy. I tried describing a bit more than usual but it turned out a bit boring so please don't blame me. Also, my facts may not be entirely right so please review.


A/N: This is not a romance fiction. Sorry. It has the slightest bit of angst but, well, I hope I didn't do anything wrong or out of character. I wanted to mention the Father being nice at first, but I was too lazy.

Summary: Pre-series. Satoshi gets moved to a small but well-stocked room at age 7. I hope I got my facts right.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own D. N. Angel or Charles Dickens' Great Expectations.

**Great Expectations**

A small boy is gently nudged into a large room.

The door is closed behind him.

As he gazes at his surrounding with half-lidded eyes and an indifferent glare, he realizes with bleak amusement that there is no potential living thing other than him.

He is alone.

The only visible pieces of furniture are a desk, a chair, a lit fireplace and two multi-paneled windows complete with a curtain set, a large wooden wardrobe, a multitude of bookcases stocked from top to the bottom with books and a bed.

The bed is a simple four-poster queen-sized bed, he notes. The bed is also made with a maroon blanket.

Upon further investigation, he finds that one of the windows leads to a balcony.

The wardrobe is stocked with shirts and pants of all dress codes and all in his size. There is also a multitude of choice footwear ranging from loafers to the casual sneakers.

In a separate compartment of the wardrobe, it is filled with canvases, a canvas holder and stand.

The wardrobe is made of oak and has a slightly musty smell.

The desk has drawers which are filled with art materials, sketchbooks, loose sheets of paper and other pieces of abstract stationary.

It also has a desktop computer and small table lamp.

He notes that there are two doors. One is locked, and another leads to a bathroom.

He has become a prisoner in a room. He faintly recalls that it was mentioned that meals will be provided.

For a child of his age, he knows more than any adult would know. He knows what he is, what he is to become, what he is expected to be.

The huge collections of art supplies are a dead giveaway.

His 'Father' wishes for him to paint, to capture Dark, to take advantage of Krad's existence to rid himself of his enemy and gain more fame.

The young boy frowns slightly; he makes his way over to the bed, not even bothering to acknowledge the existence of power hungry maniacs who were related to him.

In his eyes, his child-like mature eyes, there was no point to bother himself with idiots.

He lays the suitcase onto the bed, carefully unlatching it. He lifts the cover and takes out a few articles of clothing, a journal and his glasses case.

He sighs and pulls out a book from the closest bookcase and begins to read.

For a moment, he forgets.

Forgets that he is an adopted orphan.

Forgets that he has no real friends and no real relatives.

Forgets that his adoptive father is the Chief of Police.

Forgets that he will graduate from high school next year.

Forgets that he is Satoshi Hiwatari, child prodigy, who is also a Hikari.

Forgets that his sole purpose is to capture the Phantom Thief Dark.

Forgets that he is alone.

In the faint glow of the fireplace combined with the moonlight, one would have been able to see a small young boy, probably around 7 years old, sitting hunched on the corner of a four-poster queen-sized bed at the end of a large library, the moonlight glinting off his light blue hair and degreeless glasses.

The enhanced light and background mingled to give a small impression that one was seeing an angel with an all natural halo.

In this manner, the night passed by, with the young boy's nose still buried in Great Expectations.

A/N: There was really no pun intended. Honest. But I still like the pun. The title of the book just sort of slipped into my mind from Matilda and then after I typed it out, I realized that it fit real well. Please review and tell me if I got anything wrong and if I should write a sequel.


End file.
